


Of birds and bees

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7x23, Backseat of the Impala, Bees, Honey, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows up naked and covered in bees on the hood of Dean's car. Guess what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of birds and bees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lucyannethropy, who prompted me with this on tumblr: Ok, here's my prompt: Destiel, Cas covered in honey, lots of licking, sex in the Impala (ugh, honey stains on upholstery, Dean's gonna be pissed :P) :)))
> 
> Because damn, all the hot backseat-of-my-car Destiel-sex in the world can't ever be enough. And I'm on a roll with writing porn today. So, sorry for screwing with the timeline of 7x23 here. Also, spoilers ahead. This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.  
> Music: The Boss Hoss – It's not unusual

“Cas! What the hell?” Dean exclaimed in shock.

The angel sat on the hood of Dean's baby, his pale skin a stark contrast to the black of the Impala's paint. He was naked and sitting right at the edge, his left hand hovering coincidentally over his crotch. Dean quickly averted his eyes, thankful that the hand had prevented any further damage to his poor brain cells. Also, there were bees – everywhere. Like dark little points they were crawling over Cas' body, but he didn't seem to care. Much the opposite, he was utterly fascinated by the small insects.

Dean twitched whenever one of them flew in his direction. What could he say, bad experience.

He also saw from the corner of his eyes how Cas shot him an irritated glance. “They're just bees, Dean.”

“The bees are really not the problem here,” Dean lied, but proved his words to be wrong the next second by jumping away from another bunch of bees that came flying right at him. He ignored the smirk tugging at Cas' lips – as much as he liked to see him smile genuinely these days, but no, not now – and added, “Not entirely, at least. What are you doing on my car, anyway? And naked, for crying out loud?”

“In order to attract the bees I covered myself partly in honey. How else should I be able to show you how utterly fascinating their instincts are? You were here, by your car, so I guessed it would be easiest to fly here.”

Dean gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the strange tension settling in his belly. Well, okay, not his belly, more like one floor below, but that wasn't really what he wanted to think about right now. Not like, ever. Instead, he closed his eyes and tried to regain his focus. “Dude, so you just smear honey all over the hood of my car?”

“There may be a bit of ho-”

“Get off. My baby.” Dean snarled, and it came out harsher than he intended. With two steps, he stood at the car and pulled Cas down by the hips, trying not to squash any bees with his hands and cause a bee to sting him. What he didn't realize, though, was that his hands were now covered in honey and sticky. And attracting bees, apparently.

With his eyes blown wide in shock, Dean all but squealed, “Get them off! Seriously, zap those bees away immediately!”

Cas sighed, but the next moment, the hall they were standing in was free of bees.

“Great. And I wanted to drive her home,” Dean groaned and tapped his fingers together, just to notice how they stuck together. There was no such thing as a washing basin to be seen and Cas just stood very unhelpful and still very naked in front of him. At a loss for a better plan, Dean began hurriedly to lick the honey off his fingers.

It took him three fingers to notice the way Cas was staring at him. At his fingers, to be exact.

“Oh,” Cas managed to choke out and looked down. Not exactly to avert his eyes, Dean noticed, but to look at his crotch.

“Oh,” Dean gulped around the finger that still lay on his lower lip.

“I didn't expect for you to have a sexual arousing effect on me,” Cas said, and Dean... Dean's brain had apparently somewhere along the line decided to shut down completely.

Cas took a step towards Dean, which made the hunter look up and into the angel's deep blue eyes. Oh god, those eyes. One day they're gonna be the end of him, even before Sam's puppy dog eyes. Mainly because Sam's puppy dog eyes didn't want him to fuck someone senseless over the hood of his car - 

Directly in front of him, Cas reached for his hand and examined it, taking in the drops of honey running down Dean's palm and experimentally licking it off. Just like that, right across his palm, which Dean had never thought was one of his sensitive spots. Huh. Reflexively, Dean twitched and almost jumped backwards, but Cas placed his hand firmly on Dean's hip.

“Cas! My clothes-” Dean protested.

“Oh, right. You're right. I don't want to ruin them.”

Within the blink of an eye, Dean was naked. “What...? That wasn't-” Dean flailed his arms helplessly into the air, but Cas just watched him confused. “That wasn't what I meant.”

“But it's much handier,” Cas answered and leaned forward to resume licking Dean's hand clean. This time, Dean couldn't suppress a short moan. Subsequently, Cas' eyes dropped to his cock, which – okay, Dean's cock was betraying him so obviously right here. Cas' pupils dilated visibly, and he huffed out a short breath. “It... affects you as well,” he observed.

Dean chuckled. “And there I thought you could relate.”

“I can,” Cas shrugged, a smirk tugging at the edges of his lips. He took another step towards Dean, which brought him right to the taller hunter's chest, effectively covering Dean's torso in honey.

Dean didn't even protest any more at this point. Cas' body, he had to admit, may be slender and pale, but muscled in all the right places. He didn't even mind the lack of boobs, because this was Cas, that crazy angel, and he was all but displaying himself on a golden platter to Dean and fuck if that wasn't hot. In a moment's decision, Dean wrapped one arm around Cas' waist, pulling him closer and letting both their erected dicks rub against each other. They both moaned instantly, and then Dean reached behind himself to open the door to the backseat, he climbed in and pushed Cas down with him.

Right in that moment, their lips met for the first time, more or less accidentally, when Cas dropped down on top of Dean. His lips were sticky and sweet from honey as well, and when Dean closed his eyes to extend the touch to a full-on dirty, open-mouthed kiss, Cas began to lick over his lips.

“You've got... some honey there,” the angel whispered in-between kisses, and licked across Dean's bottom lip to gather a stray drop.

“Where the hell didn't you cover yourself with honey?” Dean grinned and placed a short peck to the corner of Cas' mouth, licking a stripe over his cheek and down his jaw line from there.

Cas chuckled. “Do you want to find out for yourself?”

Dean pulled away and rested his head against the upholstery of his car. Cas smirked daring down at him, an expression Dean had never seen and never expected to see on his face. He smiled back. “You surprise me more and more these days, Cas,” he said, and only realized afterwards that his words sounded utterly endearing. “And to answer your question: yes.”

With that, Dean pulled the angel flush against his body to kiss him again. He licked gently over Cas' now honey-free lips again and into his mouth, circling the tip of his tongue around Cas', who moaned in response. He had to break the kiss to gasp for air when Castiel ground his hips down onto his. They were both breathing heavily by now.

When they broke their ongoing kiss for the next time, Dean pushed himself up and sideways, so Cas straddled his hips and could rest his back against the front seat. There was honey everywhere by now, but Dean was far past the point of caring anymore. He'll make Cas zap it clean afterwards.

The angel now leaned backwards, his upper body easy to reach for Dean, and where Cas lips and face were mostly clean by now, his chest was very much not. Dean, silently grinning to himself, let his mouth and tongue run down his angel's neck and collarbone, eliciting some blissful little moans and gasps from him. When he licked across the left side of Castiel's chest and closed his lips around a nipple to suck gently, he was rewarded with a deep, guttural groan.

“Dean!” Cas gasped breathlessly.

“Yes, Cas?” Dean smiled against his bare skin before he resumed his licking and cleaning across Cas' chest to his second nipple, treating him the same way as the first.

Cas still tried to catch his breath. “That feels so... oh. Yes, do that again.”

Dean had lightly bitten down on the sensitive nub, which made Cas squirm in his arms. He obeyed gladly and smirked at the delicious little sounds the angel made at his ministrations. That was until Castiel leaned forwards and licked and kissed his way around Dean's neck and collarbone in return. The few stray smears of honey were quickly licked away as Cas unconsciously rutted down against Dean's crotch, their dicks sliding together, strangely free of honey. But there was only so much as Dean could take and – well, it's been a while.

Without further ado, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around both his and Cas' cock, squeezing lightly before he began to stroke them both. There was nothing tentative or slow about the touch, Dean wasn't in the mood to drag this longer than necessary. Maybe next time. But for now, he set a quick pace, felt how Cas rolled his hips into his hand, again and again. Their mouths met again, and the kiss they attempted quickly resolved into a loose touch of lips, breathing the same air, a quick flicker of a tongue then and there.

When Cas tensed in his arms and let out a long, shuddering breath, the timing couldn't be any more perfect. Dean pushed his hand up and down two more times, and then the sticky, white fluid of Cas' come covered his stomach and chest in long, hot spurts. With another groan, Dean followed him merely seconds later, mingling his own come with Cas'.

Cas collapsed down on Dean not a second too early, his head resting against Dean's shoulder. They both tried to catch their breath, and after a few moments, Dean felt Castiel smiling against the skin of his shoulder.

“I never would've thought it could be this intense,” he whispered.

Dean laughed, feeling lightheaded. “I never thought we would end up having sex in the backseat of my car, you know.”

“Yes, that as well,” Cas said, but Dean heard the grin in his smile.

“My back hurts,” Dean complained with a smirk on his face. “The backseat is not made for two guys, apparently. Bed, next time?”

Cas leaned back against the front seat to study Dean's face. Dean just smiled at him. The expression was glued to his face, there was no use denying that he was happy. “So you want a next time?”

“No, I just said that for the record,” Dean deadpanned.

“You're lucky I've gotten better at detecting human emotions and mannerisms in conversations, or else I'd be quite disappointed now. But okay, a bed for next time.”

“And you clean up my car before we get on the road. No way I'm gonna wash all that honey off by myself.”

“Consider it done.”

Dean pulled Cas down onto him once more and kissed him. It was a different kiss than the ones before – not that it lacked passion or affection, but it was slower and Dean wanted to taste the last remnants of honey on Cas' lips.

He would never be able to eat anything with honey on it again without having dirty thoughts. Or jumping Cas immediately after.


End file.
